Bright Lights
by kahhtina
Summary: A MM one-shot for MM Secret Santa 2014, writing for thefreshprinceofdownton on Tumblr.


_The drabble for my MM Secret Santa on Tumblr, **thefreshprinceofdownton**. A modern setting one-shot._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bright Lights<strong>

The snow was coming down hard, puffy white flakes covering the pavement with unsuspected swiftness. Darkness was falling, the sky a deepening purple where clouds were not hiding it, the sun merely a sliver on the horizon, dipping out of sight among the trees.

Mary sighed in annoyance. How inconvenient of Matthew to be late, leaving her to gaze out the frosty window of the shop while she waited for him to return for her. He'd claimed his side-trip would only take a few minutes, but it had been nearly an hour and Mary's phone had already died earlier in the day, due to last-minute Christmas shopping and her attempts to find the necklace her mother had wanted. She hated to leave without him, but her patience was waning thin.

If only she'd remembered where they'd parked the car.

"Miss, we'll be closing in a bit. Is there anything else I can help you with?" the shopkeeper asked, as kindly as she could, Mary was sure, after a patron had failed to leave after over an hour of browsing. Purchases had already been made, the wrapping station utilized, and still no Matthew.

"I'm sorry," Mary said, hiding her frustration as best she could. "My boyfriend, he's a little-"

"Late?" the woman questioned. "Would you like to use the phone? Give him a ring?"

Feeling relieved, Mary nodded. "If it isn't an imposition."

"Oh, not at all, dear," the woman said, offering her the phone behind the counter. "Please help yourself."

With another word of thanks, Mary dialed Matthew's number, pounding the buttons a little more aggressively than was necessary.

He answered after four rings. "Matthew Crawley speaking," he said uncertainly, no doubt due to his lack of recognition of the phone number.

"I bloody well hope so," Mary said into the receiver with a bite.

"Mary?" he asked. "Oh, I'll be right there!"

"Did you _forget _about me?" she asked with annoyance.

"No, no, of course not, darling. Lost track of the time," he said quickly. Too quickly.

"What the hell, Matthew? I've been here for an hour," Mary said, unable to curb her anger. "What in the bloody hell have you been doing for an _hour_?"

"I'm right outside," he replied in a breathy voice. "Just come out and we'll go."

With a groan, Mary hung up the phone, tugging on her hat as she approached the door. She thanked the shopkeeper who now stood at the front window, looking out on the street below.

"Happy Christmas, dear. And try not to stay angry for long. It spoils a nice evening," the woman said.

Befuddled, Mary fastened her coat and stepped outside, eyes on the steps as she descended to the pavement.

"Good it hasn't iced over," she muttered to herself, gaze still fixed on the ground at her feet. She head footsteps, recognizing Matthew's swagger. "Took you long enough," she complained, finally lifting her eyes.

"Sorry, love."

Mary's eyes widened.

Matthew stood beside a horse-drawn carriage, an apologetic smile on his face as he stepped toward her.

"I had some things to take care of," he explained, kissing her on the cheek.

"What's all this?" she asked, dazed as she stared at the carriage.

"A special treat," Matthew said, taking her hands in his. "Just for you."

Mary stared at him for a moment, unable to understand what he was talking about. "But why? It isn't even Christmas yet."

"Do I need a reason?" he asked, the glint in his eye causing her to become more confused.

"But the snow," Mary began as Matthew took the shopping bags from her hand and placed them in the carriage.

"We'll stay plenty warm," he said, lifting up a thick blanket from the seat before offering her his hand.

"Alright," she told him, grabbing his fingers and climbing up. She settled on the chilly seat, Matthew seating himself beside her. He draped the cozy blanket across their laps, his arm wrapping around her shoulders as he shifted close.

"Warm enough?" he asked, his free hand covering hers beneath the blanket.

Mary turned her head, watching for a moment as snow collected in Matthew's hair. "I am," she said finally, smiling as her annoyance at him had all but disappeared.

The driver gripped the reins and the horse pulled forward to slowly trot down the road, hoofs clacking against the street.

For a few minutes, neither of them spoke, Mary resting her head on Matthew's shoulder as they careened through town. The snowfall lessened considerably, a few flakes breaking up their view of the city as they pulled into the park.

"Is there a reason for all this?" Mary questioned, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Beside her, Matthew chuckled, his arm tightening around her shoulders. "Is romance not a good enough reason?" he questioned smartly.

Mary tilted her head so she could look at him. "It's apparently the reason you abandoned me for over an hour in that shop," she replied. "But I suppose I can be civil until later."

"Are you going to let me have it?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Perhaps," Mary murmured, a flash of light catching her eye. She sat up and looked out to see the entire park had been lit up, millions of twinkle lights hanging from branches, woven between trees, causing the snow to practically sparkle as it fell. "Wow," she breathed, her eyes unsure of where to look. "I didn't know the city did this."

"They don't," Matthew said simply.

Mary blinked, turning her head in what felt like slow motion, her eyes finally locking on Matthew's as the carriage slowed to a stop.

"Let's go for a walk," he said, rising from the seat and bounding onto the path below. Mary stared at him as Matthew offered is hand to her. She scarcely took a breath as she mechanically took his fingers in hers, her mind blank as she stepped to the ground that felt as though it moved beneath her. Mary rocked to the side and Matthew grinned, catching her arm with his free hand. "You alright?" he asked.

"Quite," she exhaled finally.

Matthew chuckled, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm before heading down the path, leaving the horse and driver behind.

"So," she began carefully, finding her voice once again, "did you do all this?"

He snorted. "Could I put up so many lights all on my own?" Matthew asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

"You know, that doesn't exactly answer my question," Mary replied, giving his arm a playful squeeze, which caused him to laugh warmly.

"And I won't," he said.

"An answer in and of itself," she murmured, causing Matthew to chuckle again.

They walked for a few moments in silence, although Mary could feel Matthew's eyes watching her every so often, a disquieting yet thrilling sensation.

The path wound into a thicket of trees, the white lights strung above their heads and twinkling as the snow drifted down. As they walked, Matthew's hand covered hers and Mary was surprised that his hand was hot and slightly damp, displaying nerves in a way his face did not.

"If I didn't know any better, Matthew Crawley," Mary began jokingly, "I'd say you were-"

Her voice trailed off as they stopped in a clearing. She didn't think it was possible, but even more lights were brightening the space, her heart catching in her throat as her gaze fell on a few words spelled out in the lights.

"-nervous," she finished.

She read, _Mary, will you marry me?_

Her eyes widened as Matthew released her arm, stepping away to take her hand.

"Oh, my God," she said, turning her head away from the blindingly bright words, meeting Matthew's gaze.

"Mary," he began, his hand reaching into his pocket very slowly. She stared at him in wonder, feeling stupid and numb and inexpressibly happy all at once.

"Oh, my God," Mary repeated as Matthew knelt in the snow before her, still clinging to her hand. He smiled at her words, pulling out a tiny box and opening it with his thumb to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. He grinned up at her and Mary gripped his fingers more tightly.

"Mary, _will you do me the honor of becoming my wife_?" he asked, his words warming Mary from head to toe.

Her breath caught in her throat, a few pounding heartbeats separating his question and response.

Eyes misty, a smile spread across Mary's lips as she replied, "_Yes_!"

If possible, Matthew's smile grew as he bounded to his feet, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning back after a few moments.

"I love you," they said in unison, Matthew's response of laughter like music in the winter wonderland, the bright lights creating a glow around them. He retrieved the ring from the box, easily slipping it onto her finger.

"I can't believe you did all this for me," Mary breathed, marveling at the ring for a moment before lifting her eyes to Matthew's once more.

"Of course I did," he replied softly. He leaned his forehead to hers and Mary inhaled slowly, with eyes half-shut as Matthew held her close.

Without another word, Mary kissed him again, her thoughts racing with love for the man who had asked her to be his wife.

**_Thoughts?_**


End file.
